


Sensitive

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Logan has a sensitive neck, M/M, kiss prompt, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 14: Kiss on the neck
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 111





	Sensitive

Logan's neck is sensitive. It's something he is reminded of very often, usually by Janus. He'd complain (because he has a reputation to uphold thank you very much), but his complaints mean very little and fall on deaf ears.

He's making coffee when he hears footsteps behind him. Definitely Janus (Logan has memorised everyone's walking patterns so he can still start conversations while focused on something else), and he begins to feel suspicious when Janus doesn't speak.

Then he feels arms around his waist and lips on his neck and he fights against the urge to melt, trying to focus on the coffee machine in front of him. It's hard though, especially when Janus presses a little closer, sharp teeth dragging across his skin.

He shudders and his hands clench into fists and he tips his head to the side to give Janus more space to work. Janus chuckles, knowing he's won.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me," Logan groans.

Janus chuckles and pulls back a little. "Oh, I know."


End file.
